Lost Alternativo 3 Temporada
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Sequência de Lost Alternativo 2 Temporada. O futuro dos sobreviventes agora pouco a pouco revelado através de flashforwards enquanto eles continuam lutando para encontrar uma maneira de sair da ilha. JATE/SANA/SHANNON E SAYID/CHARLIE E CLAIRE, ETC.
1. Desmoronado

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Categoria: Aventura, Drama, Romance.

Censura: M.

Sinopse: Pedro foi morto e a comunidade está assustada novamente. Jack está determinado a descobrir que ligação existe entre o aparecimento da mulher misteriosa e a morte de Pedro. Benjamin Linus prometeu à Locke que ele finalmente teria seu encontro com Jacob. Ana-Lucia suspeita que pode estar grávida novamente mas dessa vez ela não tem certeza de quem seria o pai. Locke aparece e convence Sawyer a segui-lo para dentro da floresta.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Nos episódios anteriores:

\- Charlie, me conte como isso aconteceu?- disse Jack.

– Encontramos uma mulher na selva, ela caiu de pára-quedas e está muito ferida.

\- Ontem eu tive um sonho estranho.- Shannon comentou. - Sonhei que alguém entrava na minha tenda e tirava o meu sangue. E eu queria gritar mas não podia porque estava dopada ou algo assim.

"São nove horas da manhã."- disse uma voz masculina desconhecida na fita. "Os exames com as amostras que já foram entregues estão concluídos. As mulheres grávidas são a Rutherford e a Lewis. As demais não estão prenhes..."

\- John Locke?

Locke não disse uma palavra a ele, apenas lhe apontou uma arma e atirou a sangue frio. Pedro morreu na hora, junto com seus sonhos de grandeza. Uma vida inteira de mentiras tinha se esvaído sem ter valido a pena.

\- Vomitando de novo, Ana?- ela perguntou com o semblante preocupado.

\- Está tudo bem.- disse Ana, tentando não ficar irritada pois já sabia o que a amiga iria dizer.

\- Já falou com o Sawyer sobre isso?

\- Sobre o quê, Libby? Pelo amor de Deus!

\- Que você está grávida de novo!- Libby sussurrou.

\- Yd, finalmente aconteceu! Eu estou grávida! Vou ter um filho seu!

\- Shannon...

\- Não está feliz?

\- Bem...eu... – ele parecia um pouco desnorteado.

\- James!- a voz repetiu e Sawyer reconheceu o timbre daquela voz.

\- Locke, é você?- indagou, surpreso.

\- Venha comigo!- disse John. – Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te mostrar!

\- Ana-Lucia, você não pode ir!

\- E por que não? E se algo tiver acontecido com ele? Preciso achá-lo!

\- Mas é perigoso e você está grávida!- Libby apelou.

\- O que houve, meu amor?- Hurley perguntou.

\- O bebê...eu acho que vai nascer...

O rosto de Hurley ficou tenso.

\- Dude!- ele exclamou olhando para Jack. – Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

\- Onde está me levando, Locke?- Sawyer perguntou de repente, interrompendo o silêncio desconfortável que Locke empreendera entre eles depois que o convidou a segui-lo para a floresta.

\- Eu disse que tenho uma coisa que preciso te mostrar, James.

Ana-Lucia fora atrás de Sawyer no meio da noite e Kate prometeu não contar nada a Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Epis** **ódio 3x1**

 **Desmoronado**

Os olhos dela se abriram de repente, mas ela não conseguiu ver mais que a luz da lua porque estava muito escuro. Percebeu que estava caída no chão no meio da floresta, mas não se lembrava como tinha ido parar lá. Tentou se levantar mas uma cólica repentina como uma contração a fez parar.

Ela procurou por sua lanterna. Tinha certeza de que tinha trazido uma, mas não a encontrou. Ouviu um sussurro vindo por entre as árvores e começou a olhar em todas as direções. Ouviu o sussurro novamente e dessa vez discerniu seu nome.

\- Ana-Lucia...

\- Quem está aí?- ela gritou e de repente se deparou com um homem de profundos olhos azuis sentado bem na frente dela.

\- Olá, Ana-Lucia.

Ana ficou com o grito preso na garganta.

 **Flashfoward**

O advogado de James Ford atirou os papeis sobre a mesa e encarou Ana-Lucia.

\- Já está pronta para assinar os papeis do divórcio, Sra. Ford?

Ela revirou os olhos e disse ao advogado do ex-marido:

\- Como se não tivesse sido eu quem pediu o divórcio.

Ana olhou para os papeis e seu coração apertou, mas o que estava feito estava feito, não tinha mais como voltar atrás. Pegou a caneta e começou a assinar o seu nome, mas a tinta estava fraca e falhou. O advogado lhe deu outra caneta, Ana-Lucia tentou de novo mas novamente a caneta não funcionou. Ela encarou o advogado. Ele lhe passou mais uma caneta e dessa vez esta funcionou. Ana-Lucia assinou seu nome completo: Ana-Lucia Cortez Ford. Depois de assinar os papeis ela leu seu nome mentalmente incontáveis vezes até que levantou-se de sua cadeira e disse:

\- Agora está tudo acabado?

\- Sim, senhora.- respondeu o advogado. – Como a senhora sabe o Sr. Ford assinou os papeis ontem.

\- Muito bem.- falou ela. – Obrigada e tenha um bom dia.

Ela deixou a sala do advogado a passos firmes, queixo erguido, postura firme em cima de seus elegantes saltos altos. Mas por dentro ela gritava histérica, seu corpo lhe doia todo como se a morte fosse evidente, porém Ana não cedeu à dor.

 **Fim do Flashforward**

Já estavam caminhando há cerca de uma hora. Essa distância somada ao tanto que Sawyer já tinha andado com Locke antes de encontrar Linus servia para lembrá-lo o quanto ele estava longe do acampamento e de seus amigos. Isso não era nada bom. Mas sua curiosidade fora despertada quando Benjamin lhe falou que a ilha estava lhe dando a oportunidade de se vingar do verdadeiro Sawyer. O homem que destruiu sua família. Aquela história parecia loucura demais para que ele acreditasse, mas tantas coisas estranhas aconteciam naquela ilha o tempo todo. O assassinato de Pedro fora mais uma dessas coisas sem explicação.

\- E então?- Sawyer indagou a Linus quando eles pararam no alto de um morro diante de uma parede de rochas que dava para o oceano bravio, cujas ondas quebravam nas pedras abaixo deles. Ambos seguravam tochas pois a escuridão na floresta era ainda mais intensa do que na praia. – Vamos pegar um barco, voltar à civilização e aí você vai me mostrar onde está o cara? Eu duvido que a ilha tenha um iate para nos oferecer.- ele completou, sarcástico. Estava tão cansado e imaginando o quanto Ana-Lucia deveria estar zangada com ele por causa de seu sumiço repentino.

\- Na verdade, James, nós acabamos de chegar.- respondeu Linus com um sorriso enigmático.

\- Chegar aonde?- questionou Sawyer, irritado. – Tudo o que eu vejo é mato, pedras e o oceano lá embaixo. Por acaso vamos usar algum tipo de teletransporte?

\- Venha comigo.- chamou Benjamin caminhando a frente dele.

Sawyer pensou duas vezes se o seguia, mas resolveu fazê-lo, afinal não teria andando tanto se não quisesse saber a verdade. Não fazia sentido agora voltar atrás.

\- Diabos!- ele exclamou. – Vamos então!

Benjamin Linus conduziu Sawyer até a parede de pedra e indicou um caminho tortuoso na rocha que os levaria para cima, uma espécie de escada primitiva.

\- O quê? Peraí! Você tá brincando, né? Quer que a gente suba aí?- protestou Sawyer observando a altura do rochedo.

\- A vida é cheia de caminhos tortuosos, James.- disse Linus. – Não quer saber a verdade? Ela está logo ali ao seu alcance, basta que nós subamos este rochedo.

Sawyer olhou para cima e então pensou em todos os anos em que sonhou em vingar-se do homem que assassinara seus pais. Se a oportunidade de vingar-se dele estava ali em cima ele tinha que descobrir.

\- Vamos subir ou não?- Benjamin instigou.

O rosto doce de Ana-Lucia veio à mente de Sawyer. Ele queria voltar para ela o quanto antes, mas precisava descobrir a verdade, por isso respondeu a Linus:

\- Vamos subir! Mas você primeiro.

Benjamin concordou e começou a escalada nas pedras com Sawyer logo atrás dele.

 **Flashforward**

A campainha tocou. As crianças largaram seus talheres imediatamente e levantaram da mesa sem pedir permissão. Ana-Lucia reclamou:

\- James, Ainoa, vocês não acabaram de comer! Crianças!

Mas os pequenos nem se preocuparam em ouvir a mãe e correram para a porta de entrada da casa. Ana-Lucia olhou para o relógio de parede da cozinha. Seis horas da tarde de uma sexta-feira. Respirou fundo e foi atrás dos filhos.

\- Papi, papi!- gritavam os dois em uníssono, saltitando em frente de Sawyer.

\- Meus monstrinhos!- Sawyer gritou empolgado depois que o pequeno James abriu a porta para ele.

Ele se abaixou para abraçar os dois filhos ao mesmo tempo. Foi nesse momento que ele viu Ana-Lucia de pé diante deles, observando-os.

\- Sempre silenciosa.- ele disse com seu sorriso de covinhas.

Ana apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Ei crianças, que tal irem buscar suas mochilas, hã?- Sawyer disse aos filhos.

\- Nós vai passiá, papaizinho?- perguntou Ainoa dançando ao redor de si mesma.

\- Claro que vamos, biscoitinho.- ele respondeu. – Nós vamos numa grande aventura com o papi!

\- Ebaaaaa!- disse James puxando a mão da irmã e saindo da sala.

\- Não vai me oferecer um café?- ele perguntou para Ana.

Ana-Lucia ignorou a pergunta dele e questionou:

\- Vai mesmo levá-los para acampar?

\- Vou sim.- ele respondeu. – Os meninos vão adorar.

\- Como se a gente não tivesse vivido tempo suficiente numa cabana.- ela disse.

\- Aposto que você tem saudades daquele tempo.- falou ele, sorrindo.

Dessa vez ela sorriu também, mas era um sorriso triste.

\- Você está linda!- ele elogiou.

Ana-Lucia olhou para si mesma. Ela usava os cabelos presos em um coque bagunçado e vestia jeans rasgados com uma camiseta branca manchada de molho de tomate do espaguete que ela tinha cozinhado para o jantar.

\- Não esquece que Ainoa ainda precisa de fraldas para dormir...e o James gosta de mostrar que já sabe escovar os dentes sozinho mas ele se enrola todo...

\- Hey, as crianças vão ficar bem.- Sawyer garantiu.

\- Eu sei.- ela afirmou.

Nesse momento, as duas crianças retornaram. Assim que eles deixaram a casa com o pai, Ana-Lucia sentou-se no sofá e começou a chorar.

 **Fim do Flashforward**

Jack se virou em sua cama improvisada mais uma vez em menos de cinco minutos e acabou acordando Kate que dormia ao seu lado. Ela deu um gemido baixinho de reclamação e abriu os olhos devagar.

\- Desculpa, amor.- Jack disse. – É que eu não consigo dormir. Fico pensando na morte horrível do Pedro e no quanto estamos vulneráveis aqui nesta ilha.

Kate massageou o ombro dele num gesto de conforto.

\- Não sabemos de verdade qual é o verdadeiro propósito da Dharma e o que mais eles pretendem fazer contra a gente...as pessoas me veem como o líder e acreditam que vou mantê-las seguras, mas quando acontece uma morte dessas eu percebo que não tenho como manter as pessoas a salvo!

\- Jack, as pessoas entendem que você faz o melhor que pode.- Kate disse com olhar compreensivo. - Se não tivéssemos um líder como você que se preocupa com todos e que cuida de todos, essa comunidade nunca teria funcionado. Você inspira essas pessoas todos os dias, baby. Não duvide disso.

Jack olhou nos profundos olhos verdes de Kate e sorriu. Eles trocaram um beijo e se abraçaram, acomodando-s para voltarem a dormir. Kate fechou os olhos.

\- Katie?- ele a chamou.

\- Hum?- ela respondeu, sonolenta.

\- A Ana-Lucia parecia mesmo muito preocupada com o Sawyer.- ele comentou.

\- A Ana-Lucia sempre se preocupa muito com o Sawyer.- disse Kate com um bocejo. – Porque ele vive fazendo bobagens...

\- Eu meio que ouvi a Libby dizendo que a Ana poderia estar grávida de novo.- Jack contou.

Kate abriu os olhos na mesma hora e sentou-se na cama.

\- É sério isso?- retrucou.

\- Eu não tenho certeza.- falou Jack sentando-se na cama também.

\- Ai, meu Deus!- exclamou Kate.

\- O que houve?- Jack perguntou preocupado.

\- Jack...

\- O que?

\- A Ana-Lucia foi atrás do Sawyer!- Kate contou.

\- Como assim?- retrucou Jack. – Você disse que ela tinha ido para casa.

\- Ela não queria que eu contasse pra ninguém, mas eu não sabia que ela estava grávida. Jack, desculpa eu ter mentido...

Ele franziu o cenho e se levantou da cama, procurando por suas roupas. Vestia apenas a cueca boxer.

\- Jack, o que você vai fazer?- Kate indagou.

\- Pra onde ela foi?- ele perguntou.

\- Pra floresta.- Kate respondeu. – Não sei ao certo...

Jack se vestiu.

\- Jack, aonde é que você vai?

Ele saiu da cabana deles. Kate também se vestiu. Viu que Lily dormia profundamente em seu bercinho e resolveu ir atrás dele. Assim que Jack saiu de sua cabana para tentar descobrir para onde Ana-Lucia fora, ele viu Rose andando na praia, vindo na direção da cabana deles com James chorando desesperado em seu colo.

\- Hey, Jack!- ela chamou. – Você sabe aonde está a Ana-Lucia?- Rose perguntou enquanto tentava acalmar James. – Ela deixou o menino comigo e disse que voltava logo mas até agora não voltou. Fui à cabana dela, mas nem ela e nem o Sawyer estavam lá.

Jack passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Kate estava logo atrás deles. Jack voltou-se para ela e disse:

\- Parece que vamos precisar organizar um novo grupo de busca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Da mesma maneira que o homem de olhos azuis apareceu, ele sumiu; de uma hora para outra. Ana-Lucia sentiu o coração batendo depressa enquanto suor frio porejava-lhe a testa. Viu uma luz iluminando um bando de arbustos e percebeu que encontrara a sua lanterna.

Dessa vez conseguiu levantar-se e foi buscá-la. A estranha dor que lhe acometera tinha passado. Mas Ana ainda não tinha entendido o que acontecera. Resolveu deixar aquilo de lado por enquanto e continuar procurando por Sawyer.

 **Flashforward**

Ana-Lucia chegou à porta do bar, leu o banner na porta que dizia "speed date" e deu meia volta. Libby segurou-a delicadamente pelo braço e disse:

\- Ei, Ana, aonde você pensa que vai?

Ela respirou fundo e respondeu:

\- Libby, eu te disse que não estava a fim de sair, ainda mais para um speed date.

Libby franziu o cenho e insistiu com ela:

\- Ana, você precisa sair mais, relaxar, tirar a cabeça do trabalho. A Teresa está com as crianças e é sábado à noite, vamos nos divertir!

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Ana, olha só pra você. Está linda com esse vestido vermelho!

\- Que você fez eu colocar.- comentou ela.

\- Linda e solteira, minha amiga.

\- Eu gosto de ser solteira.

\- Ai, Ana-Lucia, por favor. Vamos entrar e participar do speed date. Vai ser divertido!

Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou:

\- O Hugo sabe que você está indo para um speed date?

\- Claro que ele sabe.- disse Libby. – Eu não tenho segredos com o meu marido.- ela acrescentou e logo deu um tapa na própria boca. – Desculpa, Ana, eu não quis...eu me referia ao fato de que...

\- Não se preocupe.- disse Ana tratando de mudar de assunto.- Vamos logo nesse speed date e eu espero que seja mesmo bem rápido.

As duas entraram no bar e foram se sentar nas mesas que estavam reservadas para o speed date. O apresentador da noite explicou as regras:

\- Vai ser cinco minutos por encontro e ao final da rodada as damas podem escolher os cavalheiros com quem gostariam de estender a noite.

\- Uhhhhhhhh!- fizeram as pessoas.

\- Estender a noite para conversar.- acrescentou o apresentador fazendo as pessoas rirem.

Ana-Lucia pediu uma tequila e tônica para ficar bebericando enquanto conversava com os pretendentes da noite. Depois de conversar com três homens diferentes, ela finalmente relaxou e começou a se divertir. No entanto, a chegada do pretendente número quatro a deixou surpresa e um pouco aturdida.

\- Boa noite.- disse o homem sentando-se na cadeira de frente para ela. Ele era alto, loiro e tinha lindos olhos azuis. Quando ele falou seu sotaque soou sulista.

\- Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Sawyer?- Ana retrucou.

\- Estou participando de um speed date.- respondeu ele. – Eu não sei se você sabia mas eu estou solteiro agora.

\- Vai pro inferno!- ela disse, zangada.

\- Por que?- rebateu Sawyer. – Foi você quem me deu o pé na bunda, Lucy.

Ana trocou um olhar com Libby que estava sentada na mesa ao lado. Ela também parecia muito surpresa com a presença de Sawyer ali. Ana-Lucia leu os lábios dela que diziam:

\- Eu não tenho ideia...

Ela se voltou novamente para Sawyer.

\- Sai daqui, Sawyer!

Ele olhou para o pequeno relógio cronômetro em cima da mesa e disse:

\- Eu ainda tenho exatamente três minutos e quarenta e cinco segundos com você, baby.

\- Por que está aqui?- ela perguntou novamente com a expressão muito séria.

\- Porque hoje é o nosso aniversário de casamento.- ele respondeu.

\- Não, nosso aniversário de casamento era no dia 30 de abril e hoje é 13 de setembro.- disse ela. – Além disso, não somos mais casados.

\- Eu quis dizer nosso aniversário de casamento na ilha.

\- Oh!- Ana-Lucia deixou escapar, surpresa com o comentário dele. Já fazia algum tempo que ela não pensava mais nisso.

\- Quer tomar um drinque comigo?- Sawyer indagou segurando a mão dela na sua.

\- Eu...- ela começou a dizer quando de repente o cronômetro disparou indicando que o tempo deles tinha acabado.

- **Fim do Flashforward**

Dentro da caverna o ar era ainda mais frio do que do lado de fora. Benjamin Linus foi o primeiro a entrar, seguido por Sawyer e Locke. Sawyer iluminou com sua tocha o interior da caverna e viu vários símbolos antigos parecidos com arte rupestre incrustrados nas paredes de pedra. Ao lado desses símbolos haviam nomes que tinham aparentemente sido escritos com uma pedra escura.

Sawyer leu os nomes e ficou chocado. Os nomes escritos nas paredes pertenciam aos sobreviventes do voo da Oceanic 815. Ele viu o nome Jack Shepard, Kate Austen, John Locke, Claire Littleton, seu próprio nome James Ford, dentre outros. Logo notou que nem todas as pessoas estavam listadas ali, incluindo Ana-Lucia.

\- O que é isso?- Sawyer indagou iluminando o rosto de Ben com a tocha.

\- Esta é a lista de Jacob.- respondeu Linus.

\- Pra que serve essa lista?- perguntou Locke que assim como Sawyer estava vendo a lista pela primeira vez.

\- Esta lista contém os nomes das pessoas que sobreviverão nesta ilha.

Sawyer olhou novamente para os nomes nas paredes tentando se assegurar de que ele realmente não vira o nome de Ana-Lucia.

\- Então você quer dizer que as pessoas que não estão nesta lista simplesmente vão morrer?- ele perguntou com uma nota de incredulidade na voz.

\- Está preocupado com a Ana-Lucia?- retrucou Ben. – Bom, eu tentei salvá-la mas...

Sawyer colocou a tocha no rosto dele quase o queimando quando esbravejou:

\- O que você fez foi drogá-la e se aproveitar dela! Pensa que eu esqueci o que você fez doutor Frankstein?

\- Fica calmo, James.- pediu Locke. – Não é por isso que estamos aqui.

\- E por que estamos aqui então, John?- rebateu Sawyer afastando-se de Linus.

\- Você está aqui, James para se vingar do homem que destruiu a sua vida!

Sawyer riu e desafiou Locke:

\- Se é verdade mesmo o que você está me dizendo, aonde ele está?

\- Por que não procura na porta de número de três, James?- Benjamin respondeu por Locke apontando para uma fenda escondida na caverna que Sawyer ainda não tinha notado.

Ele caminhou com cautela até aquela fenda e iluminou-a com sua tocha. Seus olhos se depararam com um homem idoso todo amarrado e amordaçado em uma cadeira.

\- Conheça o verdadeiro Sawyer.- ele ouviu a voz de Ben atrás de si mas não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para Ben. Estava chocado com a presença daquele homem.

Sawyer entrou naquele lugar apertado e escuro, ainda iluminando a face do homem. Ele nem notou quando Ben e Locke deixaram-no sozinho na caverna com seu antagonista.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O barulho da arma sendo carregada fez Kate sentir um nó na boca do estômago. Jack, Sayid e Desmond estavam se preparando naquele momento para ir atrás de Sawyer e Ana-Lucia. Ainda faltavam algumas horas para o amanhecer do dia e certamente seria melhor que eles partissem quando amanhecesse, no entanto Kate entendia o porquê de eles estarem partindo imediatamente. Algo grave poderia ter acontecido com Sawyer e se Ana-Lucia tinha ido atrás dele alguma coisa poderia acontecer com ela também.

\- Tem uma arma pra mim, Jack?- Kate ousou perguntar.

Jack a ignorou, mas Sayid disse:

\- Eu tenho uma arma pra você.

Jack finalmente olhou para ela e falou:

\- Você não vai Kate!

Desmond trocou um olhar com Sayid. Eles já sabiam no que isso ia dar. Toda vez que eles saíam em uma missão em que Jack estava presente e Kate queria ir, ele a proibia de se juntar ao grupo e ela acabava vindo do mesmo jeito depois de eles brigarem. Porém dessa vez, ela não disse nada, coisa que Jack realmente estranhou. Ele já estava esperando ela gritar com ele dizendo que iria sim.

\- Kate?- ele a chamou quando ela simplesmente os deixou na despensa aonde eles se preparavam para partir.

Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou caminhando com as costas voltadas para ele. Jack travou a arma que segurava e a deixou na mesa da despensa antes de ir atrás dela.

\- Kate!- Jack chamou. – Kate!

Ela finalmente parou e olhou para ele com uma expressão que lhe pareceu neutra. Não tinha fúria nos olhos como lhe era de costume.

\- Katie...- Jack disse carinhoso quando se aproximou dela e tocou-lhe o ombro. – Eu sei que eu não tenho o direito de lhe dizer o que fazer, mas a Lilly, ela precisa de você.

\- Ela precisa de você também.- foi tudo o que Kate disse antes de caminhar de volta para a cabana deles, deixando Jack sozinho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana já não tinha certeza do quanto tinha caminhado, mas sabia que amanheceria em breve. Ela estava exausta mas não ousou parar para descansar, principalmente depois do que tinha lhe acontecido antes. Precisava encontrar Sawyer de qualquer jeito e por alguma razão inexplicável sentia que o encontraria em breve.

 **Flashforward**

\- Ana, você tem certeza de que vai ficar bem?- indagou Libby seguando sua bolsa no ombro, preparada para ir embora. Logo depois que o speed date terminou ela ignorou o homem que queria continuar conversando com ela e foi conversar com a amiga.

\- Sim, Libby, eu já sou bem grandinha, lembra?- retrucou Ana.

\- Mas por que vai tomar um drinque com o James? Você disse que nunca mais queria ter nenhum tipo de conversa pessoal com ele, a não ser sobre as crianças e ainda me pediu para te ajudar a ficar afastada dele...

\- Libby, tá tudo bem. Ele só quer tomar um drinque comigo, só isso. Mais tarde eu te ligo, tá bom?

Libby deu um suspirou e abraçou Ana. Sawyer se aproximou naquele momento com seu sorriso cínico e disse:

\- Pode deixar que ela vai estar na cama às nove e meia em ponto, Libby.

\- Eu sei muito bem que é isso que você quer, James, então vê se te comporta.

Libby deixou o bar e Sawyer convidou Ana-Lucia a sentar-se em uma mesa num dos cantos de frente para uma janela de vidro. O lugar estava cheio porque os casais que se formaram depois do speed date se juntaram para conversar.

Ana puxou uma das cadeiras e sentou-se. Sawyer chamou o garçom e pediu uma cerveja e mais uma tequila e tônica para ela.

\- Você quer que eu peça umas batatinhas pra acompanhar a bebida, nachos com salsa talvez?

\- Não, obrigada.- ela respondeu. – Eu vou tomar esse drinque com você e vou embora.

\- Por que?- ele indagou. – Por que vai tomar esse drinque comigo então se não consegue nem me olhar nos olhos, Ana. Só porque eu te lembrei do nosso aniversário de casamento na ilha?- ele riu levemente, mas seu riso soou amargo. – Você se lembra do que prometemos um ao outro naquela noite?

\- Aquela promessa não incluía mentiras.- disse ela. – Por Dios, James, você sabe porque eu te deixei. Se ao menos tivesse me contado naquele noite em que fui te procurar o que você tinha feito...

\- Ana-Lucia, naquela noite eu não sabia de nada...

\- Mesmo depois que você descobriu tudo, ainda assim não me contou. Como quer que eu confie em você outra vez?

\- Já foi ver o Locke?- ele perguntou. – Porque se tem alguém que se deu mal nessa história toda foi ele!

\- Eu vou embora.- Ana disse de repente se levantando da mesa. Sawyer se levantou também. O garçom apareceu com as bebidas deles. Eles voltaram a se sentar.

Uma antiga música da banda Duran Duran começou a tocar. Sawyer perguntou a Ana-Lucia ainda nos primeiros acordes:

\- Quer dançar?

\- Sawyer eu não...

Ele estendeu a mão para ela. Ana olhou fundo nos olhos dele, sentindo o coração acelerar e odiou-se por isso porque ainda o amava. Eles não dançaram na pista de dança. Ficaram abraçados, balançando seus corpos devagar próximos de sua mesa, ouvindo a letra da música e relacionando-a com seus próprios infortúnios.

"Who do you need? Who do you love when you come undone?" (De quem você precisa? Quem você ama quando tudo desmorona?)

A mão dele ousou passear pelas costas dela devagar trazendo-lhe arrepios de cima a baixo pela espinha. Os lábios dele moveram-se pela bochecha direita dela, descendo para o pescoço. Ana-Lucia não o parou. Em sua mente imagens da noite do casamento deles na ilha passaram como flashes. Palavras que foram ditas, carícias que foram trocadas, as juras de amor. E ela se deixou levar pela sedução dele, pelo movimento sensual de seu corpo contra o dela no ritmo da música.

"Words playing me déjà vu like a radio tune I swear I've heard before (As palavras me tocam como um deja vu de uma sintonia de rádio que eu juro já ter ouvido antes) Chills is it something real or the magic I'm feeding off your fingers) Arrepios, será que estou sentindo ou estou me alimentando da mágica criada por seus dedos?)

Sawyer entrelaçou suas mãos nas dela, sentindo-se arrebatado de desejo e saudade da única mulher a quem ele amava de verdade e sussurrou ao ouvido dela a pergunta que não queria calar: - Posso ir pra casa com você hoje?

\- Sim.- Ana respondeu sem titubear enquanto sentia borboletas dançando em seu estômago.

 **Fim do Flashforward**

Ana-Lucia parou de repente ao ouvir o som do mar não muito longe quebrando nas pedras. Ela seguiu o som da água e vislumbrou os primeiros raios de sol da manhã penetrando pela copa das árvores. Havia uma praia ali em algum lugar. Caminhou mais um pouco e de repente deparou-se com um homem vestido em roupas pretas surradas, ele estava acima dela no alto de um morro.

Ana o reconheceu de imediato como o homem que vira há algumas horas atrás. O homem de profundos olhos azuis.

\- Ei!- ela gritou querendo ir atrás dele, mas antes que ela pudesse subir o pequeno morro para alcançá-lo, a terra ao redor dele começou a desmoronar. Ana se distraiu com isso e quando olhou para o homem de novo ele tinha desaparecido, mas outro homem estava em seu lugar: Sawyer.

Os pés dele se enterravam na areia que desmoranava, mas ele parecia não se importar.

\- Sawyer!- Ana gritou tentando alcançá-lo enquanto terra vermelha molhada escorria para os lados, sujando sua bota e calças.

\- Sawyer!- ela chamou de novo.

Ele finalmente olhou para ela e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

\- Cowboy!- ela chamou estendendo os braços para ele.

Sawyer se desvencilhou da areia e escorregou até ela. Eles se abraçaram e foi quando Ana-Lucia notou que ele estava coberto de sangue e tremia. Havia sangue até em seus cabelos. Mesmo assim ela continuou abraçando-o.

\- Estoy aqui, mi amor... – ela sussurrou. – Aqui!

Quando um pranto convulsivo sacudiu-lhe o corpo todo fazendo-o emitir um som profundo de dor, Ana o abraçou ainda mais e cantou baixinho tentando consolá-lo:

\- Quiero hablar de ti, de lo que yo te ame...me dueles tanto...tanto! Que solo soy viento..."

LOST

Continua...


	2. Cavalo Negro parte 1

**Nos epis** **ó** **dios anteriores:**

\- Pedro será nosso espião na ilha. – Widmore explicou a Naomi. – Já sabe o que fazer!

\- Naomi irá para a ilha comigo?- Pedro indagou.

\- Oh, não!- a própria Naomi respondeu. – Não tenho a menor vontade de fazer essa viagem sem volta. Fico feliz que tenha se disponibilizado.

\- Cowboy!- Ana chamou estendendo os braços para ele.

Sawyer se desvencilhou da areia e escorregou até ela. Eles se abraçaram e foi quando Ana-Lucia notou que ele estava coberto de sangue e tremia. Havia sangue até em seus cabelos. Mesmo assim ela continuou abraçando-o.

\- Estoy aqui, mi amor... – ela sussurrou. – Aqui!

Sawyer: Você conhece aquele cavalo, sardenta?

\- Conheço!- ela respondeu observando o enorme cavalo negro se afastando para dentro da floresta.

Kate, Kate, Kate!- Jack repetiu tentando fazê-la olhar pra ele. – Por que quer fugir de mim? Por que sempre que uma coisa importante acontece, você foge? Não meu bem, você não vai fugir.

Tem uma arma pra mim, Jack?- Kate ousou perguntar.

Jack a ignorou, mas Sayid disse:

\- Eu tenho uma arma pra você.

Jack finalmente olhou para ela e falou:

\- Você não vai Kate!

\- Kate!- Jack chamou. – Kate!

Ela finalmente parou e olhou para ele com uma expressão que lhe pareceu neutra. Não tinha fúria nos olhos como lhe era de costume.

 **Epis** **ódio 3x2**

 **Cavalo Negro Parte I**

 **Flashforward**

\- Lilly?- Kate chamou suavemente. – Bolinho, onde você está?

Ela ouviu o barulho de uma porta se fechando e sorriu.

\- Oh, meu Deus, Lilly! Será que algum dia conseguirei te encontrar?

Ouviu uma risadinha alegre vinda do andar de baixo da casa, mais precisamente da lavanderia. Kate desceu as escadas devagar, uma mão pousada no ventre grávido de quase oito meses.

\- Lilly Jacqueline Shepard?- Kate chamou mais uma vez.

O primeiro andar da casa estava em total silêncio. Kate caminhou até a porta da lavanderia e encostou-se na parede do lado de fora. Sabia que a filha estava em seu esconderijo de sempre, no armário de roupa lavada, mas fingiu não saber e falou:

\- Uma pena mesmo que eu não tenha encontrado a Lilly, vou ter que comer todo o sorvete de chocolate que tem na geladeira sozinha.

\- Nãooooo, mamãe!- disse uma vozinha infantil.

Kate fingiu ignorar a menina e caminhou em direção à cozinha, dizendo:

\- Vou colocar pedaços de biscoito e cobertura de caramelo no meu sorvete...

\- Mamãe!- chamou Lilly aparecendo por detrás dela e agarrando-lhe a barra do vestido.

\- Oh, Lilly, você apareceu!- Kate exclamou.

\- Estou aqui, mamãe.- disse a menina de quatro anos erguendo os braços para a mãe, pedindo colo.

Kate pegou a filha no colo mesmo com a dificuldade causada pelo peso extra de estar carregando outra criança em sua barriga.

\- Imagino que você queira sorvete.- disse ela beijando a bochecha de Lilly.

A menina balançou a cabeça concordando. Kate a sentou na bancada da cozinha e pegou a colher de sorvete em uma gaveta. O telefone tocou naquele momento e Lilly atendeu o aparelho que estava ao lado dela.

\- Casa dos Shepard?- ela disse com sua vozinha doce. – Papai!- exclamou com a voz animada ao ouvir a voz do pai do outro lado da linha. – Eu estou bem, papai. E você? Hum...você perdeu o jantar de novo...

Kate pegou o pote de sorvete do freezer, abriu a tampa e moldou uma bola com a colher antes de colocar em um copo de plástico verde adornado com bolas cor-de-rosa. O olhar dela era sério.

\- A mamãe? Tá aqui...

Lilly estendeu o telefone para Kate. Ela sorriu para a filha e pegou o telefone.

\- Alô?- disse. – Sim, eu imaginei. Não Jack, não vou te esperar acordada Não vale a pena. Boa noite.- ela desligou o telefone na cara dele.

 **Fim do Flashforward**

Kate atirou um punhado de roupas dentro de uma valise, em seguida pegou com mais delicadeza as roupinhas de Lilly, colocando no topo das suas. Acrescentou mais alguns artigos importantes e fechou o zíper da valise. Lilly choramingou, inquieta em seu bercinho.

\- Ei, bolinho!- ela disse com a voz doce e tomou o bebê nos braços antes de balançar a menina suavemente contra o peito. – Está tudo bem, meu amor, mamãe está aqui.

Ela pousou a menina cuidadosamente de volta no berço, pegou um lençol, ajustou-o no corpo como uma pequena rede e em seguida colocou a valise que estivera empacotando nas costas. Por fim, ela pegou Lilly e a acomodou na rede em seu corpo, bem firme. A criança aninhou-e confortavelmente junto ao seio da mãe.

Kate deixou sua barraca devagar. Ainda era muito cedo e não havia muitas pessoas na praia; ela queria deixar a comunidade sem ser vista. No entanto, quando estava se encaminhando para a floresta, deu de cara com Hurley.

\- Hey, dude!- ele a cumprimentou.

\- Hey!- ela respondeu.

\- Eu soube que o Jack saiu bem cedo hoje.

\- Foi.- Kate respondeu sem muito interesse. – Ele foi procurar a Ana-Lucia, que foi procurar o Sawyer...aquela coisa de sempre...

Hurley viu a valise nas costas dela.

\- Está tudo bem? Tá precisando de alguma coisa?

\- Não.- ela respondeu. – Por que?

Ele apontou a valise.

\- Ah, isso?- ela retrucou. – Estou indo dar uma volta na floresta. O dia tá tão bonito e eu tô levando essa valise porque bebês precisam de muita coisa, você sabe.

\- Ah, sim.- ele concordou. – A Dorothy nasceu ontem mas já lavei um monte de fraldas hoje.

\- Eu imagino.- disse Kate.

\- Bem, bom passeio!- desejou Hurley.

\- Obrigada.- falou Kate se afastando e entrando na floresta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O grupo de busca já caminhava há algumas horas e Desmond pediu para eles fazerem uma parada de cinco minutos. O médico assentiu. Grupos de busca já tinham virado rotina na vida deles porque sempre algum membro da comunidade ou desaparecia ou se embrenhava na floresta por conta própria, sem pensar nas consequências que tal ato de rebeldia podia causar.

Jack sentou-se debaixo do tronco de uma árvore para se proteger do sol enquanto tomava água de seu cantil. Sayid veio sentar-se junto dele. O iraquiano ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos bebendo água, até que ele voltou-se para Jack e o encarou com uma expressão curiosa no rosto, antes de dizer:

\- Sabe, quando eu me envolvi com a Shannon, eu sabia desde o princípio quem ela era. O Boone me contou umas coisas e eu tirei as minhas próprias conclusões, mesmo assim descobri que estava loucamente apaixonado por ela. Ela é linda, inteligente, doce, tem um coração amável mas pode ser egoísta e cruel às vezes. Então, você me pergunta se eu ainda a amo e eu te respondo, amo sim com todo o meu coração.

\- Por que está me dizendo isso, Sayid?- retrucou Jack.

\- Não te parece óbvio?- rebateu o iraquiano. – Eu acho que a Kate ficou bem zangada com você quando disse a ela que não poderia vir na busca.

\- Eu disse isso à ela porque nós temos uma filha...

\- Que precisa ser cuidada por vocês dois!

Jack deu um sorriso amargo.

\- Sério isso, Sayid? Vai ficar me dando lição de moral agora?

\- Não, só estou dizendo que precisa prestar mais atenção no que a Kate quer e precisa.

\- E você por acaso sabe do que ela quer ou precisa que eu não estou sabendo?- Jack indagou com a voz enciumada.

\- Hey, a conversa está ficando um pouco tensa aqui, "brothas?!"- disse Desmond colocando sua mochila nas costas. - Acho que é melhor continuarmos nosso caminho, antes que sangue seja derramado.

Sayid sorriu e foi pegar sua mochila. Jack ficou olhando desconfiado para ele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer ergueu os braços para cima deixando que Ana-Lucia lhe tirasse a camisa manchada de sangue. Ela olhou nos olhos dele que ainda estavam molhados pelas lágrimas que ele derramara ainda há pouco quando se encontraram na floresta. Os olhos azuis dele estavam mais escuros do que ela se lembrava, as pupilas dilatadas. O seu cowboy parecia extremamente perturbado por alguma coisa que obviamente tinha ver com aquele sangue, espalhado por seu corpo.

Eles tinham caminhado pela floresta, evitando descer para a praia porque Sawyer demonstrara não querer ir para lá de jeito nenhum. Ele ainda não tinha dito uma palavra para ela. Em seu caminho encontraram um riacho raso junto à uma pequena caverna onde Ana-Lucia resolveu parar para que eles se limpassem. Definitivamente não podiam retornar para o acampamento daquele jeito.

Ana-Lucia atirou a camisa suja de sangue de lado enquanto Sawyer tirava os sapatos, em seguida ele abriu o botão da calça jeans e a abaixou junto a boxer antes de entrar nu na água. Ana pegou uma esponja natural que tinha em sua mochila e também tirou toda a sua roupa, entrando com ele no riacho. Seu corpo arrepiou-se ao contato com a água fria.

Ela se aproximou dele e jogou água sobre o seu corpo, esfregando com a esponja o sangue ainda fresco de sua pele. Ana queria desperadamente perguntar o que tinha acontecido com ele, mas manteve seu silêncio com medo de que ele ficasse zangado e fugisse.

\- Mergulha.- ela pediu.

Sawyer se abaixou e mergulhou a cabeça na água, ficando lá alguns segundos antes de emergir novamente. O sangue que ainda estava fresco em seus cabelos escorreu por seu peito e Ana-Lucia passou a esponja delicadamente pelo peito dele subindo e descendo; eles trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade embora ela não fizesse a menor ideia do que tinha acontecido com ele.

Ela segurou-lhe a mão e descobriu alguns pequenos cortes em ambas as palmas, levou as mãos dele aos seus lábios e beijou-as. Sawyer franziu o cenho. Ele parecia estar sentindo uma dor excruciante dentro de si. Ana-Lucia sentiu que queria muito aplacar aquela dor.

\- Cowboy... – ela sussurrou.

Ele mergulhou mais uma vez, terminando de eliminar qualquer resquício de sangue de seus cabelos. Quando ele ermergiu novamente, puxou Ana-Lucia contra si e a abraçou. Eles se abaixaram dentro da água e ficaram abraçados lá por um longo momento.

\- Eu te amo.- disse Sawyer quebrando o silêncio de repente. – Eu te amo muito, Ana-Lucia.

Ela tocou-lhe o rosto e levantou-lhe o queixo antes de tomar sua boca em um beijo intenso. Sawyer a beijou de volta, sôfregamente. Em seus olhos havia mais lágrimas mas ele não parou de beijá-la. Quando eles se separaram, ela encostou o rosto na testa dele e disse:

\- Vamos pra casa, James.

Ele assentiu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate não sabia ao certo aonde estava indo, só sabia que precisava ficar longe da praia, longe de Jack. Ela ainda estava tão zangada com a arrogância dele em achar que podia dizer a ela o que fazer o tempo todo, proibi-la de sair do acampamento, entre outras coisas. Jack se achava tão perfeito e Kate estava cansada disso. Se ele queria mesmo que eles continuassem juntos, teria que aprender a tratá-la como igual. Eles deveriam estar caminhando lado a lado, mas Jack parecia estar sempre um passo à frente dela e raramente olhava para trás.

 **Flashforward**

Kate ouviu o som da campainha e sorriu. Apressou-se em ir atender à porta o mais rápido que conseguiu por conta dos pés inchados, devido estar no último estágio da gravidez.

\- Hey, sardenta!- saudou Ana-Lucia do outro lado da porta, um pacote enorme aos seus pés.

\- Hey!- Kate disse abrindo os braços e abraçando a amiga.

\- Como você está?- indagou Ana. – Já está perto!- ela disse olhando para o enorme estômago de Kate.

\- Eu estou uma pilha de nervos.- Kate confessou. – Mas não conta pra ninguém!

\- O seu segredo está seguro comigo.-disse Ana-Lucia.

\- Entra.- disse Kate enquanto Ana-Lucia manejava o pacote que tinha trazido.

\- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça. A minha sogra está aqui.- cochichou Kate fechando a porta atrás delas.

Ana-Lucia fez o sinal da cruz.

\- Ana-Lucia?- disse Shannon muito animada ao vê-la.

\- Hey!- disse Ana quando ela se aproximou e deu-lhe um forte abraço.

\- Adivinha quem está aqui?- falou Shannon.

\- Sun!- Ana exclamou ao ver a coreana sentada no sofá ao lado de Claire e da Sra. Lewis. – Eu não sabia que estava em Los Angeles.

\- Eu não podia perder o chá de bebê da Kate.- comentou Sun.

Kate olhou para suas amigas de longa data se cumprimentando, felizes por se reencontrarem. Todas elas tinham um lugar no coração de Katherine, depois de todo o tempo em que conviveram na ilha e passaram por tantas coisas juntas. Claire e Rose tinham organizado a decoração do chá de bebê. Tudo estava tão lindo. Kate sorriu e acariciou sua barriga ao ler os dizeres em grandes letras coloridas, em uma faixa pendurada na parede acima do aparelho de TV: "Vai ser um menino!"

\- A Libby já está chegando.- disse Claire.

\- Sim.- falou Ana-Lucia. – Ela mandou uma mensagem no meu celular.

\- Katherine!- Margot Shepard, a sogra de Kate, chamou-a da cozinha.

\- Com licença.- comentou Kate se dirigindo para lá.

Kate foi até a cozinha e encontrou Margot olhando com expressão muito crítica para os mini sanduíches de patê de ervas e azeitonas, caprichosamente arrumados em uma bandeja.

\- Precisa de alguma coisa, Margot?- Kate perguntou.

Ela apontou para os aperitivos.

\- Por acaso é só isso que vai servir para as suas convidadas esta noite?

\- Não.- Kate respondeu. – Nós também temos fondue, dumplings, almôndegas, asinhas de frango, batatas fritas e sobremesas...

\- Almôndegas?- retrucou Margot com desdém. – Você acha que está dando um baby chá num pub, querida? Deveríamos estar servindo trufas e creme brulée, caviar, chocolate suíço!

\- Minhas convidadas gostam de cerveja e asinhas de frango, Margot.

A sogra franziu o cenho.

\- Essas suas amigas bregas...já não basta que você não tenha convidado a sua própria mãe?

\- Olha, Margot, você não foi convidada pro chá pra vir aqui e criticar as minhas decisões pessoais ou as minhas amigas...

\- Kate, quando é que você vai aprender a ser a esposa que o meu filho merece?- Margot disparou. – Um grande cirurgião como o Jack...

Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente e pegou a bandeja com os sanduíches, ignorando o que Margot tinha dito, afinal não era a primeira vez. Mas antes que ela deixasse a cozinha, Margot acrescentou:

\- Se continuar desse jeito, nunca vai conseguir se desvencilhar do seu passado criminoso e eu temo pela vida da minha neta e também deste bebê que está para nascer.

Aquilo foi demais para Kate. Os hormônios da gravidez a tinham deixado vulnerável e ela acabou deixando cair o prato de sanduíches no chão de tão chocada que ficou com as palavras duras de Margot. Os sanduíches se espalharam para todo lado juntamente com os pedaços de vidro quebrado da bandeia. Kate acabou cortando os dedos quando se abaixou para tentar limpar a bagunça. Margot não se moveu para ajudá-la.

O barulho atraiu alguns dos convidados como Ana-Lucia e Claire.

\- Oh, meu Deus, Kate!- exclamou Claire indo até ela depressa. – O que foi que você fez dessa vez?- questionou olhando para Margot.

Ana-Lucia olhou com hostilidade para Margot e em seguida se voltou para as outras convidadas, dizendo: - Está tudo bem, meninas. Foi só um acidente. Nós vamos cuidar de tudo por aqui. As convidadas voltaram para a sala. Kate deixou sair um soluço angustiado e lágrimas tomaram-lhe os olhos verdes.

\- Acho que é melhor eu ir.- disse Margot pegando sua bolsa que estava no balcão da cozinha.

\- Eu também acho!- disse Claire.

\- Eu lhe acompanharia, Margot, mas você já sabe aonde fica a porta.- disse Ana-Lucia sem nem olhar para ela.

Margot resmungou also desagradável e deixou a cozinha pisando firme.

\- Kate, respira...devagar...- dizia Claire para Kate enquanto Ana-Lucia pegava lenços de papel para limpar o sangue dos dedos dela.

 **Fim do Flashforward**

Craig estava cochilando na enfermaria quando abriu os olhos de repente e deu de cara com grandes olhos amendoados, bem abertos olhando para ele.

\- Onde eu estou?- perguntou a mulher misteriosa encarando Craig com uma postura firme e sem medo, o que causou um certo pânico nele.

\- Juliet!- Craig gritou a plenos pulmões.- Juliet! Ela acordou!

Ele se encolheu todo olhando para a mulher e esperando que Juliet tivesse lhe ouvido.

\- Você está ferido?- a muher indagou tentando se sentar na cama, mas ao fazer isso sentiu uma ligeira tontura.

Juliet apareceu nesse exato momento.

\- Ei, devagar!- ela pediu notando que a mulher estava tonta. – Melhor você se deitar.

\- Juliet Burke.- a mulher disse, voltando a se deitar.

A médica franziu o cenho.

\- Sabe quem eu sou?- retrucou.

A mulher assentiu.

\- Quem é você?- Juliet questionou.

\- Naomi Dorrit.- ela respondeu. – Estou procurando por um homem chamado Pedro Brito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante todo o caminho de volta para a comunidade, Sawyer se manteve calado e instrospecto. Segurava a mão de Ana-Lucia e continuava caminhando, sem sequer olhar para ela. Mesmo que ela estivesse sendo compreensiva com o fato de que ele não queria lhe contar o que tinha acontecido, o silêncio dele começou a perturbá-la.

\- Vamos descansar um pouco.- Ana pediu.

Ele não disse sim, nem não. Soltou a mão dela e caminhou mais adiante, parando diante das árvores com o olhar perdido.

\- Sawyer?- ela chamou, séria.

Ele voltou-se para ela.

\- Por que veio pra floresta sem me dizer nada? Eu estava preocupada com você.

Sawyer deu um sorriso amargo e respondeu, finalmente:

\- Não sabia que tinha de dar satisfação de tudo o que eu faço pra você.

Ana olhou ainda mais séria pra ele e pousou ambas as mãos na cintura. Sawyer conhecia bem aquela postura dela, indicava que ela estava ficando muito zangada.

\- Você me deve satisfações desde o momento em que começou a dormir comigo.

\- Antes ou depois de você ter roubado a minha arma?- ele retrucou com um sorriso cínico.

\- Pendejo!- ela gritou. – Você sumiu do nada. Fiquei esperando ontem à noite que voltasse para a fogueira e você sumiu, na noite em que o Pedro foi morto! Como queria que eu me sentisse?- Ana-Lucia falava com firmeza, mas Sawyer podia ver as emoções intensas através dos olhos escuros dela.

\- Ana... – ele disse com suavidade se aproximando dela.

Ela o empurrou e gritou:

\- Você sempre fez isso, né? Fica tentando afastar as pessoas que se importam com você. Pois eu me lembro de muitas coisas, James Ford!

\- Se você se lembra, deve se lembrar também do quanto eu te amo. Do quanto eu amo o nosso filho.

\- Eu também te amo!- ela admitiu. – Mas às vezes eu tenho medo.

\- Medo?- ele indagou, o olhar dele de repente ficando preocupado.

\- Medo de não saber quem você é de verdade!

\- Você sabe quem eu sou, Ana-Lucia!- ele falou com seriedade, um pouco nervoso.

\- Então me conta, o que aconteceu? Onde esteve, James?

\- Eu estive com o Locke.- foi tudo o que ele disse.

\- Você encontrou o Locke?- ela questionou, surpresa. – Onde ele está?

\- Eu não sei. Ele foi embora.

\- James...

\- Eu também encontrei o Benjamin Linus.- ele contou.

Ana arregalou os olhos, chocada, seus pensamentos fazendo conclusões precipitadas.

\- Esse sangue na sua roupa é dele?

\- Deveria ser?- disse Sawyer. – Quer que eu seja honesto com você, baby mas não me diz o que aconteceu entre você e o Linus em Dharmaville!

Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça e deu as costas para ele.

\- Ana-Lucia!- ele chamou.

\- Vai se foder!- ela disse, malcriada.

Sawyer a segurou pelo braço e virou-a de frente para ele. Ana tentou se soltar, mas ele a segurou firme. Ele sabia que ela podia pular em cima dele, lhe dar uma chave de coxa e matá-lo se quisesse, mas ainda assim ele não a soltou. Ana-Lucia deu um tapa no rosto dele com a outra mão, o que deixou uma marca vermelha em sua pele, mas ele continuou sem se mover.

\- Caipira!- ela xingou.

\- Rambina!- ele devolveu.

Eles se olharam profundamente. A raiva de ambos rapidamente estava se transformando em outra coisa.

\- Me solta, inferno!- ela gritou. – Ou vai se arrepender!

Sawyer sorriu. Aquele sorriso de covinhas que deixava Ana-Lucia de pernas bambas.

\- Quer me machucar?- disse ele. – Vá em frente, minha morena linda.

Ela puxou o rosto dele para si e eles se beijaram apaixonadamente. Sawyer finalmente soltou o braço dela, mas só para agarrar-lhe o bumbum e apertá-lo com força, encostando o corpo dela no dele. Ana-Lucia sentiu que ele estava ereto e gemeu, ansiando para libertá-lo de suas calças.

Ele a empurrou contra a relva fazendo com que ela se deitasse. Ergueu-lhe a blusa e beijou-lhe os seios e a barriga. Ana o puxou para mais um beijo e mordiscou nos lábios dele.

\- Filho da puta desgraçado!- ela xingou, levantando a camisa suja e enlameada que ele ainda usava, descobrindo a pele limpa debaixo do tecido.

\- Princesa... – ele disse, sarcasticamente juntando os seios dela e lambendo os mamilos.

\- Eu te quero agora!- ela exigiu abrindo o botão da própria calça e abaixando-a juntamente com a calcinha.

Sawyer se abaixou e beijou entre as pernas dela antes de abaixar suas roupas e libertar seu sexo. Ana abriu as pernas e as colocou ao redor da cintura dele. Acariciou-lhe o membro e o guiou para a entrada dela. Ele tomou-a num só impulso fazendo-a gritar enquanto empurrava seus quadris com força contra os dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O Sr. Eko, Luke e Andrew foram chamados até a enfermaria para interrogar a mulher misteriosa depois que ela revelara que sabia quem era Juliet Burke e que estava procurando por Pedro. Craig foi removido de volta para a cabana que dividia com Neil e Steve para que o grupo pudesse conversar com Naomi Dorrit sem nenhuma interrupção.

\- Como foi que veio parar aqui?- Andrew perguntou.

\- Bem, antes que eu responda às perguntas de vocês, precisam me dizer, o que é esse lugar?

\- Nós é quem fazemos as perguntas aqui.- advertiu Luke.

Juliet tocou o braço dele e o interrompeu, dizendo: -Não, está tudo bem.- ela se dirigiu à Naomi em seguida: - Como sabe quem eu sou?

\- Porque você trabalha para a Mittelos Biociência, vulgo Dharma Initiave. Eu sei que foi recrutada por Richard Alpert e que trabalha para Benjamin Linus. Sei também que mantia contato com Karen Degroot.

\- Quem é Karen Degroot?- perguntou Andrew, curioso.

\- A presidente da Dharma Initiave. Uma das pessoas responsáveis por não conseguirem encontrar esta ilha no mapa.- respondeu Juliet. – Como sabe de tudo isso?

\- Porque eu trabalho para Charles Widmore. Pedro Brito e eu. Eu sou a supervisora dele.

Juliet sabia muito bem quem era Charles Widmore. O homem que há muito tempo atrás se dizia dono daquela ilha tanto quanto Benjamin Linus se dizia agora.

\- Pedro tinha uma missão.- Naomi explicou. – Vir para esta ilha, encontrar Benjamin Linus e levá-lo de volta para a civilização. Ele é um dessertor que aliou-se à Karen Degroot para tirar o controle da Dharma Initiave de Widmore e Alva Hanso. O Linus é responsável pela morte do Hanso.

\- O Pedro nos contou que chegou aqui por acaso porque sofreu um acidente de barco nas ilhas Fiji. – disse Andrew.

\- Isso é o que ele queria que vocês pensassem.- falou Naomi. – Ele estava procurando por essa ilha usando coordenadas que o meu grupo deu pra ele.

\- Como conseguiram essas coordenadas?- indagou Juliet.

\- Porque um avião que saiu de Sidney, Austrália dois anos atrás caiu nesta ilha e abriu o portal, possibilitando que nossos agentes instalados em uma base perto daqui pudessem captar o sinal e ler as coordenadas.

\- Mas Karen Degroot e Benjamin Linus mantém as coordenadas fechadas. Como a queda de um avião poderia ter disconectado...

\- Acreditamos que a pessoa escalada para apertar o botão da escotilha não o apertou naquele dia, o que fez com que o campo eletromagnético da ilha atraísse o avião pra cá e o derrubasse.

Andrew e Luke se entreolharam.

\- Agora eu já falei muito.- disse Naomi. – Sua vez de responder às minhas perguntas. Se Juliet Burke está aqui imagino que esse seja um dos quartéis generais da Dharma.

\- Não. – disse Andrew. – Isso aqui é uma comunidade formada pelos sobreviventes do desastre de avião que você acabou de nos contar. Somos os sobreviventes do voo Oceanic 815.

Continua...

Nota: Oi, meninas. Espero que estejam gostando do capítulo novo. Essa é provavelmente a história com o enredo mais intrincado e um enorme número de personagens de todas as minhas histórias. Comecei a escrever em 2006 quando Lost ainda estava no ar e tem sempre muitas coisas que eu tenho de me lembrar a cada capítulo que escrevo, mas eu amo escrever essa história e porque esta é uma das mais semelhantes ao programa original. Feedbacks, por favor!

Próxima Atualização: Marcas de um Passado


	3. Cavalo Negro parte 2

**3x2**

 **Cavalo Negro**

 **Parte II**

O beijo dele tinha um gosto tão doce que Ana-Lucia nunca se cansava de provar daqueles lábios tenros e suculentos. Depois de terem feito amor selvagem na relva, Sawyer agora a beijava ternamente, roçando seu rosto no dela. Ana respondia apaixonada, agarrando-se ao corpo dele como se ele fosse sua tábua de salvação em mar aberto depois de um naufrágio.

\- Está se sentindo melhor, cowboy?- ela indagou, acariciando o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos.

Sawyer ainda estava deitado com ela, com o corpo meio de lado, os corpos de ambos expostos como parte da floresta. Ele deu uma mordidinha no queixo dela e disse:

\- Eu adoro brigar e amar com você.

Ana deu um pequeno sorriso, mas disse:

\- James, eu sei que tem algo errado.

Ele ficou sério e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Ana o interrompeu com um dedo em seus lábios.

\- Mas eu não vou insistir pra você me contar o que é. Me conte quando estiver pronto.

Sawyer assentiu e a surpreendeu com outro beijo. Ana-Lucia suspirou e deixou-se beijar. No entanto, os dois se separaram rapidamente quando ouviram o barulho da folhagem da floresta se movendo e o som de passos pisando em galhos secos.

\- Vamos se vestir!- disse Sawyer segurando-a pela mão e ajudando-a se levantar.

Os dois se vestiram depressa, mas Sawyer não colocou a camisa de volta porque o estado dela era realmente deplorável. Ele puxou Ana-Lucia para junto de si querendo defendê-la de quem quer que estivesse se aproximando, mas assim como ele, Ana teve o mesmo instinto e se preparou para protegê-lo também. A tensão cresceu no ar quando os passos ficaram mais próximos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Eu vejo pegadas indo e voltando.- disse Desmond observando o chão remexido da floresta enquanto eles continuavam suas buscas por Sawyer e Ana-Lucia.

Jack acompanhou o olhar dele e comentou:

\- Pegadas de tamanhos diferentes.

\- Um grupo grande de pessoas, incluindo crianças.- adicionou Sayid.

Eles ouviram um barulho de repente e pararam de andar.

\- Não estamos sozinhos.- Sayid disse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer segurou forte na mão de Ana-Lucia se preparando para o inevitável conflito que estava para acontecer. Bem perto deles, Sayid estava pronto para apertar o gatilho de sua arma, mas Jack tocou no braço dele, silenciosamente pedindo para ele esperar. Desmond também se armou.

Jack deu alguns passos saindo da sombra das árvores da floresta e num rápido reflexo conseguiu se desvencilhar de um soco de Sawyer e de uma rasteira de Ana-Lucia.

\- Hey, hey, hey!- Jack gritou. – Sou eu!

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia se afastaram de imediato. Sayid e Desmmond também saíram detrás das árvores ainda apontando suas armas. O escocês foi o primeiro a baixar o seu rifle.

\- Estávamos procurando por vocês, brothers.- falou ele ao se deparar com Sawyer e Ana-Lucia.

\- Foram atacados?- indagou Jack vendo o estado deplorável dos dois.

Ana e Sawyer se entreolharam, ela ia dizer alguma coisa mas Sawyer a cortou, dizendo:

\- Nós estávamos brigando.

Ana-Lucia voltou seus olhos para ele, confusa.

\- Vocês sabem como é, a gente briga, faz as pazes...- falou Sawyer com um sorriso malicioso.

Sayid ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu seu peculiar sorriso maroto.

\- Sawyer...- Ana disse, mas ele segurou a mão dela e beijou, dizendo: - Lucy, tá tudo bem. Ninguém está julgando você por ter arrancado a camisa do meu corpo...

Ela revirou os olhos e saiu andando na frente dele. Jack deu uma boa olhada nos dois e balançou a cabeça negativamente quando disse:

\- Vocês estão horríveis!

\- Sempre tão gentil, doutor.- comentou Sawyer seguindo Ana-Lucia.

\- Eu não acredito que esse tempo todo estávamos preocupados com vocês e vocês estavam...- Jack continuou dizendo.

\- Eu acredito.- disse Sayid com um olhar divertido.

\- Eu também.- acrescentou Desmond enquanto o grupo dava meia volta em direção à

comunidade deles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate já tinha andado algumas horas na floresta quando Lilly começou a choramingar. Já estava passando da hora de alimentá-la, por isso resolveu parar. Tirou um cobertor fofinho mas leve de sua mochila e o ajeitou como uma pequena cama para colocar o bebê.

Desamarrou com cuidado o lençol que prendia a menina contra o seu corpo e a colocou no cobertor. Lilly chorou e esperneou.

\- Shhhhiiii...tudo bem...tudo bem...- disse Kate tentando acalmá-la mas Lilly chorou ainda mais alto, os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas.

Kate sentiu-se a pior de todas as mães naquele momento porque não sabia aonde estava indo e o que faria. Não sabia nem mais de que estava fugindo. Olhou para Lilly berrando e de repente estava chorando também.

\- Para de chorar, Lilly...- Kate disse com um soluço. – Eu sei que eu não sou a mãe que você esperava mas eu estou fazendo o melhor que eu posso. Por favor...

O bebê torceu o nariz como se entendesse o que Kate dizia.

\- Escuta, a minha mãe nunca foi um bom exemplo de mãe pra mim.- Kate continuou. – E o seu pai...ah Deus, ele está sempre tentando salvar alguém ou tentando consertar alguma coisa, mas...a gente precisa dele, não é? Eu preciso dele, Lilly porque eu não consigo fazer isso sozinha...eu não sou como a Claire, ou a Sun ou a Ana-Lucia...eu...

Lilly parou de chorar. Kate piscou os olhos e limpou as lágrimas, surpresa porque o bebê tinha parado de chorar. Olhou para a filha e viu que os olhinhos dela pareciam estar concentrados em algo que ela não conseguia ver e de repente, a criança sorria espontaneamente mostrando sua gengiva rosada para algo invisível.

\- Lilly, o que...

Kate ouviu um relincho e sentiu um ar morno contra seu pescoço. Olhou ao redor assustada mas não viu nada. Pegou Lilly depressa no colo e acalentou-a junto ao peito querendo protegê-la. Levantou do chão e viu uma forma negra, alta e musculosa entre as árvores parcialmente iluminada pelo sol que penetrava a densa floresta através das folhas verdes.

\- Aquele cavalo de novo...- murmurou consigo mesma.

 **Flashforward**

"I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything…

A música de Kate Perry tocava baixinho no carro enquanto Kate dirigia devagar por conta de uma tempestade. Ela tinha levado Lilly ao shopping para fazer algumas compras para o novo bebê quando percebeu através das janelas de vidro da praça de alimentação que uma tempestade estava por vir. Resolveu ir embora antes que a chuva caísse, mas o céu desabou dez minutos depois que ela deixara o shopping e agora não tinha mais como voltar.

\- Mamãe...- choramingou Lilly em sua cadeirinha, assustada com os trovões.

\- Está tudo bem, bolinho.- Kate respondeu calmamente. – Já já vamos chegar em casa.

Um relâmpago forte clareou o céu seguido de um estrondoso trovão. Kate sentiu um arrepio na espinha e Lilly começou a chorar de verdade. A chuva torrencial escorria pelas janelas do carro como cachoeiras e ela tentou limpar a espessa camada de ar abafado que agora recobria a frente do carro impedindo-a de enxergar o caminho à sua frente.

\- Eu quero o papai!- gritou Lilly entre as làgrimas.

\- Lilly, meu amor, está tudo bem.- Kate disse mantendo as mãos firmes no volante.

Ela continuou dirigindo em linha reta, usando sua intuição para continuar na estrada, mas de repente os pneus pareceram ter engatado em alguma coisa e Kate forçou as rodas a continuarem. O rádio continuava funcionando, mas chiava, embora Kate Perry ainda cantasse:

"So you wanna play with magic, Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse"

\- Vamos!- Kate insistia com o carro que parecia estar chafurdando na lama.

O choro da pequena Lilly se intesificou; Kate empurrou o pé de uma só vez no acelerador e ficou surpresa quando viu um vulto alto e negro correndo em frente ao carro dela. Jurou que tinha ouvido um cavalo relinchar.

Ela parou o carro e desceu, seus tênis brancos tocaram a água enlameada ao redor ao dela e Kate se deparou com um cenário assustador; a ponte que ligava a avenida em que ela dirigia com a rodovia tinha se partido e alguns carros tinham caído no rio que passava embaixo dela e que agora se movia bravio arrastando tudo que podia pela frente.

Por muito pouco, Kate não caiu dentro daquela vala formada pela tempestade. Jurava que tinha sido salva mais uma vez por um cavalo negro, seu anjo da guarda. Voltou para o carro tentando evitar o caos de pessoas e veículos ao redor dela. Sentou no banco de trás e pegou a filha no colo, procurando acalmá-la.

Foi nesse momento em que ela sentiu a familiar sensação de um líquido morno escorrendo por suas pernas e embora estivesse ensopada pela tempestade sabia que o que estava acontecendo com ela não tinha nada a ver com a chuva.

\- Papai...- chorava Lilly baixinho.

\- Eu também queria o papai.- disse Kate tentando não entrar em pânico.

Conseguiu pegar o celular em sua bolsa e rapidamente acionou o número do marido nos favoritos, no entanto, não ficou surpresa quando ouviu a mensagem: "Aqui é Jack Shepard, no momento não posso atender..."

Kate desligou o telefone antes que a mensagem da caixa postal continuasse e discou outro número em seus favoritos. Sawyer atendeu ao primeiro toque:

\- Ei, sardenta!- ele disse.

\- Eu estou em frente à ponte que se partiu na rodovia 815 com a Lilly...e eu acho que o bebê vai nascer...

Fim do Flashfoward

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia conversar com ela sozinha?- Eko perguntou a Juliet calmamente.

A loira assentiu da mesma forma que ele perguntara. Se tinha uma coisa que o Sr. Eko e Juliet tinham em comum era a forma objetiva com que lidavam com as situações difíceis. Andrew tinha revelado para Naomi, a mulher que caíra de paráquedas na ilha que eles eram os sobreviventes do voo 815, o que deixou a desconhecida bastante surpresa. Mas Juliet porém não queria que nada mais além disso fosse revelado; por isso antes que Andrew ou alguma outra pessoa pudesse contar mais coisas, ela pediu aos outros que a deixassem conversar sozinha com Naomi.

Diante da resposta de Juliet, Eko, Andrew e Luke a deixaram sozinha com a mulher. Assim que eles se foram, a médica foi direto ao ponto:

\- Eu não acredito em você.- disse Juliet com um sorriso irônico.

\- Não acredita em nada do que eu contei?- perguntou Naomi, desconfiada.

\- Eu não acredito que você não sabia sobre os sobreviventes do voo 815. Você sabia muito bemque estávamos aqui.

\- Bom, eu sabia que o Widmore comprou um cemitério inteiro para exumar, jogar os corpos pútridos no oceano e dizer que eles são os sobreviventes do 815. Todos mortos! Mas vir aqui e ver todo mundo com vida é diferente de imaginar.

\- Então Widmore enterrou os passageiros do 815?- retrucou Juliet.

\- Enterrou e homenageou.- contou Naomi. – Teve um memorial lindo com flores e pombas voando. Uma pena você ter perdido.

Juliet balançou a cabeça negativamente e indagou:

\- O que o Widmore quer afinal?

\- Porque se importa?- disse Naomi. – Você não estava no voo 815.

\- Eu deixei a Dharma.- Juliet revelou. – Tenho sido mantida aqui nesta ilha contra a minha vontade por anos, obrigada a fazer coisas que eu jamais faria. Mas agora eu faço parte dessa comunidade e se o Widmore está planejando envolver essa gente em sua briga com o...

\- Ele quer o Benjamin Linus!- disse Naomi. – Por isso que eu estou aqui. Por isso o Pedro foi mandado, mas alguma coisa aconteceu e paramos de receber mensagens dele há quase 1 ano.

Juliet arregalou os olhos.

\- Você mesma acabou de mencionar a rixa entre o Linus e o Widmore. Ambos querem brincar de Deus nesta ilha e o Widmore foi expulso daqui pelo Linus. Ele jurou não deixar barato. Juliet, se você nos ajudar a encontrar o Linus e tirá-lo desta ilha, a gent pode te tirar daqui.

\- E como faria isso?- retrucou Juliet. – Pelo que eu sei você caiu aqui de páraquedas e eu não estou vendo a aeronave que te largou aqui.

\- O helicóptero retornou para a base. Um barco que está ancorado há poucas milhas daqui.- ela fez uma pausa, depois continuou: Um barco grande o bastante para levar todas as pessoas desta comunidade de volta à civilização. Tudo o que vocês precisam fazer é me ajudar. O que me diz?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack e seu grupo retornavam pela floresta de volta à praia em silêncio. Todos estavam exaustos e com fome por conta dos últimos acontecimentos. A pergunta sobre quem matou Pedro Brito ainda estava sem resposta e Jack sabia que muitas outras perguntas se juntariam àquela porque as pessoas estavam com medo outra vez e ninguém sabia ao certo o que iria acontecer, qual seria o próximo ataque dos Outros contra eles. Era óbvio que Pedro tinha sido morto por ter falhado em coletar o sangue das mulheres da comunidade, mas Jack se perguntava se ele era o único espião entre eles ou se havia mais alguém.

Apesar de terem dito que tinham feito as pazes, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia pareciam um pouco desconectados um do outro, Jack notou, mas a relação entre eles era complicada demais para ele entender. Pensou em Kate e sentiu um frio de ansiedade na barriga. Ela deveria estar muito furiosa com ele. Talvez Sayid tivesse razão quando disse que ele não estava dando atenção suficiente para sua família.

Ele estava pensando nisso quando de repente se assustou ao ver Ana-Lucia desmaiando na frente deles. Sawyer foi rápido o bastante para ampará-la.

\- Hey, docinho.- sussurrou Sawyer tomando-a nos braços.

Eles estavam andando em uma clareira e o sol estava a pino.

\- Vamos levar ela pra sombra!- pediu Jack, preocupado.

Sawyer a pousou cuidadosamente embaixo de uma árvore. Ana-Lucia deu um pequeno gemido, acordando.

\- Ana, bebe um pouco de água.- falou Jack oferecendo seu cantil para ela.

Ana bebeu em pequenos goles.

\- O que está sentindo?- o médico indagou.

\- Tontura...enjoo...- ela respondeu com os olhos fechados.

Jack tocou-lhe a testa.

\- Você está suando frio...

\- Lulu.- Sawyer disse, segurando a mão dela e entrelaçando os dedos deles juntos.

\- Deve ser o calor...- ela disse. – Eu só preciso de alguns minutos.

Sawyer a deixou por um momento e correu para procurar uma folha grande o bastante para abaná-la. Sayid e Desmond se mantiveram a uma distância respeitosa para que ela pudesse descansar e se recuperar para continuarem seu caminho. Quando Jack ficou sozinho com ela, ele disse, muito sério:

\- Tem que contar a ele, Ana. Tem que contar ao Sawyer que está grávida.

Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho e assentiu silenciosamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate viu o cavalo se movendo gracioso entre as árvores da floresta e o seguiu como se estivesse hipnotizada. Segurava Lilly com cuidado em seu colo e continuava andando. De repente o cavalo desapareceu do mesmo jeito que aparecera e ela se viu numa parte da floresta em que nunca tinha estado.

Parou de andar e sentiu uma presença humana atrás de si. O sangue em suas veias gelou quando ela ouviu uma voz masculina abafada dizendo:

\- Por que você me matou?

\- Wayne!- ela exclamou com os lábios trêmulos.

LOST

Continua...


End file.
